Intouchable
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE. Et si Elizabeth avait un moyen de délivrer Will de sa charge avant terme ? Inspiré par le mythe d'Orphée , défi avec Marquise de Ombres


**Disclaimer: Jack, Liz et les autres sont à Mickey**

_**Coucou ! Voici donc une petite histoire basée sur le mythe d'Orphée qui répond à un petit défi que nous nous sommes lancé avec la Marquise suite à son excellente histoire : Comme Orphée… Chacune d'entre nous a donc du écrire une variation du mythe adaptée à Will & Elizabeth ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira **_

_**Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Intouchable **

_**Shipwreck Cove, **_

_**3 mois après le départ de Will**_

Le regard mélancolique, Elizabeth fixait l'horizon sans le voir, l'esprit ailleurs. Cela faisait deux semaines à peine qu'elle avait trouvé refuge sur l'île des pirates. Principalement parce que dépourvue de navire et de famille, elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre endroit où aller … Surtout maintenant qu'elle avait un secret à protéger… Le visage de la jeune femme s'adoucit et elle passa machinalement la main sur son ventre avant de reporter les yeux sur l'horizon qui lui avait volé son époux.

« Vous devriez vous reposer. Dans votre état, il me semble que ce serait plus indiqué » déclara une voix dans son dos.

Elizabeth sursauta et répondit à l'homme sans le regarder.

« Comment avez-vous su ?

- Peu de pirates choisissent de demeurer ici. Il faut avoir une bonne raison pour cela… »

Elizabeth grimaça et releva

« Il existe d'autres bonnes raisons »

Teague sourit légèrement et vint s'accouder à ses côtés.

« Bien sûr, mais à ma connaissance c'est la seule qui fait gonfler le ventre »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux vers le léger renflement de son vêtement

« Oh…..

- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis le seul au courant. Et je ne compte pas en parler »

Cette fois, la jeune femme tiqua.

« Que sous entendez vous Teague ? »

Le vieux pirate soutint son regard et Elizabeth le fixa, suffoquée

« Cet enfant est celui de Will. C'est l'enfant de mon époux » martela-t-elle.

Teague leva les bras en signe d'apaisement

« Je ne voulais pas vous offenser »

Elizabeth grinça des dents et darda un regard furieux vers lui

« Pourtant vous en doutiez !

- Votre époux est le capitaine du Hollandais Volant et sans vouloir vous vexer … Je connais Jack » répondit calmement Teague.

Elizabeth baissa brièvement les yeux et ses joues s'enflammèrent au souvenir du baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Jack. Elle songea avec tristesse que cela lui semblait loin maintenant, presque comme si cela était arrivé des siècles plus tôt. Une grimace déforma brièvement ses traits, puis elle releva le visage pour affronter Teague.

« Vous connaissez peut être Jack. Mais moi vous ne me connaissez pas

- En effet. » Admit simplement Teague.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux pirates et Elizabeth se tourna de nouveau vers l'horizon où le soleil disparaissait peu à peu. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra à cette vue et elle soupira

« J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit là…. Qu'il soit près de moi … Qu'il soit là pour voir naître son enfant… » souffla-t-elle, la voix un peu étranglée par les sanglots.

Teague poussa un lourd soupir et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

« Je sais Elizabeth… Vous avez payé un lourd tribu…

- Je me sens si seule… murmura la jeune femme. Perdue… »

La pression de la main de Teague s'accentua et il répondit à voix basse

« Je sais que c'est loin d'être ce dont vous rêviez … Mais sachez que vous et votre enfant serez toujours les bienvenus ici… Vous pourrez rester aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira…Vous êtes chez vous à Shipwreck Cove

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Elizabeth, émue. Mais… pourquoi ? »

Teague sourit

« Pour plusieurs raisons trésor… Déjà je me sens seul ici … Et puis vous êtes le Roi des Pirates .. Vous avez donc plus que toute autre le droit de demeurer ici et enfin… je vous apprécie beaucoup »

Elizabeth s'adoucit et lui sourit

« Merci Capitaine Teague… Pour tout.

- Je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez, déclara Teague en se dirigeant vers la salle du conseil. Ne prenez pas froid Elizabeth »

Touchée par sa sollicitude, la jeune femme hocha la tête puis se retourna vers l'océan. Comme toujours son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque le soleil se noya dans l'océan mais cette fois encore aucun éclair vert n'illumina l'horizon.

« Oh Will… murmura-t-elle tristement. Si seulement il y avait un moyen… »

Un léger clapotis se fit entendre et Elizabeth poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant des trombes d'eau se rassembler pour former un corps. Quelques secondes plus tard, la silhouette de Calypso se matérialisa devant elle.

« Elizabeth… rentrez… » ordonna Teague derrière la jeune femme.

Sans se soucier du pirate, Calypso fixa Elizabeth

« Dis moi Elizabeth Turner … S'il existait un moyen de ramener ton précieux Will avant le terme de l'enfant que tu portes… Le ferais tu quelque soient les difficultés ? »

Elizabeth n'hésita pas une seconde

« Oui… Oui bien sûr que je le ferais…

- Elizabeth… » tenta Teague.

Aucune des deux femmes ne firent attention à son interruption et Calypso reprit d'une voix caressante

« Dans ce cas … Il existe un moyen… Pour sauver ton précieux Will… il te faudra rejoindre l'autre monde.. Naviguer aux confins de ce monde et au-delà…

- Je l'ai déjà fait » , souffla Elizabeth

Calypso sourit et reprit avec une tendresse feinte

« En effet Elizabeth…. Mais ce n'est pas tout… Seul un cœur pur et fidèle peut ramener Will du royaume des morts… Une amoureuse prête à tout pour arracher celui qu'elle aime de sa charge funeste…

- Que dois je faire ? » Demanda Elizabeth, la bouche sèche.

Calypso s'approcha et Elizabeth sentit son souffle sur son visage

« Si tu choisis d'entreprendre ce voyage… Tu deviendras une intouchable … Il te sera interdit de toucher quiconque ou d'être touchée jusqu'à ce que tu aies ramené Will dans ton monde … Si tu venais à échouer… Il resterait à jamais prisonnier de sa charge… Dix ans en mer pour une journée à terre jusqu'à la fin des temps… »

Elizabeth retint son souffle

« Elizabeth … ne faites pas ça…tenta Teague

- Intouchable. Répéta Elizabeth

- C'est cela… Confirma Calypso. Acceptes tu mon offre ? »

Le cœur gonflé par l'espoir, Elizabeth hocha la tête

« Oui… oui … bien sûr que j'accepte… »

Un sourire ravi éclaira les lèvres de Calypso et elle se saisit de la main d'Elizabeth

« Dans ce cas … Te voici devenue intouchable Elizabeth Turner … Jusqu'à ce que tu aies accompli ton destin….Mais bien sûr pour cela tu ne seras pas seule… Ton guide vers l'au-delà sera là dans quelques heures… Souviens toi Elizabeth … Aucun contact, aucun frôlement… Sans quoi William Turner restera prisonnier de sa charge à jamais… » répéta Calypso avant d'exploser en milliers de gouttes salées.

Elizabeth hoqueta

« Attendez ! Comment saurais je qui doit m'accompagner ?

- Tu le sauras quand il sera là… » lui répondit la voix de Calypso.

Elizabeth se retourna vers Teague, le visage illuminé par l'espoir

« Vous avez entendu ! Dans un mois à peine je pourrais être dans les bras de Will ! C'est merveilleux ! »

Le pirate la fixa sans sourire

« J'ai entendu Elizabeth. Vous voilà devenue intouchable » déclara-t-il en posant un regard sombre sur la main de la jeune femme sur laquelle était apparue une marque rouge.

Elizabeth ne prit pas garde à son manque d'enthousiasme et poursuivit d'une voix animée.

« Mais peu importe ! Le voyage dure à peine un mois… Un mois… Et je serais dans les bras de Will ! »

Teague la regarda avec une vague compassion tandis qu'elle continuait à lui exposer ses rêves et ses projets, comme si elle venait brutalement de reprendre vie.

« J'ai tellement hâte que mon compagnon de voyage soit là. S'exclama-t-elle.

- Vous partez trésor ? J'espère que ce n'est pas mon arrivée qui vous fait fuir. » déclara une voix moqueuse derrière elle.

Teague secoua tristement la tête et fixa avec compassion Elizabeth, devenue blême.

« Jack… murmura-t-elle, son visage accusant un coup invisible

- Qui d'autre… » soupira Teague en se reculant dans l'ombre pour reprendre l'instrument qui ne le quittait jamais.

Jack avança vers Elizabeth alors qu'un air triste s'élevait dans l'air du soir.

« Vous êtes toute pâle Lizzie que vous arrive t'il ? »

Elizabeth recula instinctivement et son corps heurta la rambarde de bois qui donnait sur l'océan.

« Elizabeth ? » répéta Jack en tendant la main vers elle.

Un accord discordant ponctua son geste et la voix calme de Teague s'éleva

« Elle porte la marque Jackie. Ne la touche pas »

Jack bondit en arrière, l'air catastrophé avant de se reprendre

« Le Kraken est mort je te rappelle

- Ce n'est pas la seule marque qui existe… Pourquoi es tu ici ? »

Jack tiqua et répondit d'un ton évasif

« Le hasard…

- Ou la main du destin » murmura Teague en fixant Elizabeth.

La jeune femme sursauta et songea que Beckett avait employé la même expression lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés… Cette constatation la troubla et elle sortit de la stupéfaction dans laquelle l'avait plongée l'arrivée de Jack

« Je porte l'enfant de Will » s'entendit elle déclarer.

Teague posa un regard vif sur Jack qui baissa rapidement les yeux

« Oh… Faut croire qu'il n'était pas eunuque finalement » plaisanta-t-il sans grande conviction.

Elizabeth soupira et se décida

« Jack… je … je ne veux pas que mon enfant grandisse sans père »

Jack s'éclaircit la gorge

« Lizzie je suis très honoré par votre proposition mais…

- Il y a un moyen de ramener Will, le coupa Elizabeth. Calypso a dit que si.. Si je faisais le voyage , avec un guide .. Je , je pourrais le ramener … Jack … vous connaissez ces mers… »

Jack la fixa sans émotion

« Quelle condition Calypso a-t-elle mise ?

- Tant que Will ne sera pas revenu.. Je serais intouchable … Cela signifie que..

- Je sais ce que cela signifie. » La coupa Jack sans douceur.

Elizabeth accusa le coup et lui adressa un regard suppliant

« Jack.. Il

- Quand partons nous ? » la coupa de nouveau le pirate.

Les yeux brillants de larmes, Elizabeth secoua la tête, soulagée

« Oh Jack….

- Pas la peine de m'embrasser trésor vous le ferez une fois que Will sera revenu » plaisanta Jack avec un cynisme quasi imperceptible.

Un silence gêné salua sa déclaration et Elizabeth regarda vers l'intérieur

« Je ferais mieux de rassembler quelques affaires…

- Nous lèverons l'ancre à l'aube. D'ici là j'aurais trouvé un navire assez solide pour nous emmener là bas. Nous ne prendrons pas d'équipage. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête avec gratitude et rentra dans la salle du Conseil.

Une fois la jeune femme partie, Teague fixa Jack sans un mot

« Quoi ? » S'agaça le pirate.

Teague continua à le fixer sans rien dire

« Dis ce que tu as à dire qu'on en finisse , le pressa Jack avec hargne

- Si tu la touches ou si elle te touche.. Elle le perdra pour toujours. »

Jack haussa les épaules

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je ne compte pas la toucher et je n'ai pas la moindre envie qu'elle me touche. Une fois m'a suffit. »

Teague secoua la tête d'un air las et pinça les cordes de sa guitare

« Tu n'apprendras jamais… »

Jack ne répondit pas et le vieil homme reprit

« Tu as accepté facilement de l'aider… Et tu ne sembles pas surpris qu'elle soit ici »

Jack soupira

« Calypso m'a promis de m'aider à récupérer le Pearl si je faisais le voyage avec Elizabeth. Ça te va ? »

Teague sourit fugacement

« Et si tu n'as plus le Pearl avec quel navire projettes tu de voyager ? » demanda-t-il brusquement

Jack se détendit et lui fit un sourire charmeur

« En vérité… Je me disais que vu que tu sembles faire grand cas de cette chère Elizabeth … et que tu es pour ainsi dire installé ici … Le Misty Lady serait en position d'être disponible… »

Teague répondit avec un sourire moqueur

« Tu as totalement raison Jackie

- Vraiment ? S'étonna le pirate, surpris de le voir céder si facilement

- Oui … Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas pris la mer et comme tu l'as souligné j'aime beaucoup notre jeune Roi… Nous prendrons donc mon navire

- Nous… répéta Jack.

- Bien sûr Jack… Je vous accompagne. »

Jack soupira lourdement et Teague se leva

« Bonne nuit Jack. Nous partirons à l'aube. » annonça-t-il sans paraître s'apercevoir de la mine consternée du pirate.

()()

Les premiers jours s'écoulèrent lentement pour Jack que la présence de Teague mettait au supplice. D'autant plus qu'Elizabeth passait le plus clair de son temps enfermée dans sa cabine. Au bout d'une semaine, n'y tenant plus, Jack se rendit à la cabine de la jeune femme

« Que fais tu Jack ? » demanda Teague.

Jack l'ignora et pénétra dans la cabine.

« Jack ? Que se passe t'il ? Lui demanda Elizabeth

- Il se passe que le vieux Teague va me rendre fou et que j'en ai assez de vous voir claquemurée ici. Vous avez le droit de parler non ? »

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres

« C'est juste que … si …

- Si quoi ? Rassurez vous Lizzie, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous toucher et de mettre en péril votre merveilleux rêve de réunion avec Will ! Mais j'en ai assez que vous passiez vos journées enfermée ici ! »

Elizabeth recula et Jack leva les bras en signe d'impuissance

« Elizabeth .. Venez nous rejoindre dehors… Je .. Venez c'est tout » souffla-t-il avant de sortir.

Teague le regarda

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Jack ?

- Elle peut prendre l'air non ?

- Jackie….Ne…

- Jack a raison. Intervint Elizabeth. Nous ne sommes que trois sur ce navire et il est juste que je participe au voyage. »

Teague secoua la tête.

« C'est une mauvaise idée »

Aucun des deux ne l'écouta.

()()

Dix jours après leur départ, Teague vint rejoindre Jack à la barre.

« Tu aurais du lui dire de rester dans sa cabine » déclara le Gardien en suivant la direction du regard de Jack.

Ce dernier se crispa

« Pourquoi ? Elle est bien ici non ? Et il me semble que tout se passe bien… »

Teague soupira et fixa Elizabeth, qui, un sourire aux lèvres se retourna vers eux, ses cheveux illuminés par le soleil couchant.

« C'est si beau ici… Venez me rejoindre »

Jack lança un regard méprisant à Teague et rejoignit la jeune femme, prenant garde à rester loin d'elle.

()()

Les jours continuèrent à s'écouler et les conversations entre Jack et Elizabeth redoublèrent sous le regard inquiet de Teague. La jeune femme se surprit à lui raconter des anecdotes dont elle n'avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, pas même à Will et Jack à réussir sans difficultés à ne pas la toucher.

« Jack… Vous n'avez jamais de femme dans votre vie ? » Demanda Elizabeth d'un ton curieux alors qu'ils étaient tout trois affalés sur le pont.

Le pirate sourit

« Trésor , il me semble vous avoir déjà montré que je n' étais pas un novice en la matière

- Jack… » murmura Teague d'un ton de mise en garde.

Les deux autres l'ignorèrent et Elizabeth sourit

« Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de femme Jack…Mais de, d'une relation sérieuse.. Comme .. Comme ce que je vis avec Will vous voyez ? Aucune femme n'a touché votre cœur ? »

Jack s'assombrit et évita son regard

« Si une fois… Je serais mort pour un baiser d'elle… D'ailleurs je … »

Le visage d'Elizabeth se troubla et le pirate poursuivit

« Mais ça n'aurait jamais marché entre nous. Elle ai… J'aime trop l'océan

- Et votre liberté… Se força à dire Elizabeth

-Bien sûr. » Répondit Jack en se levant

Elizabeth le regarda s'éloigner et ébaucha le geste de le rejoindre

« Restez assise Elizabeth. Le suivre n'apportera rien de bon. Ni pour lui ni pour vous ni pour Turner » déclara Teague.

Elizabeth le fixa, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je vais lui parler » décida le Gardien.

Jack ne se retourna pas lorsque Teague vint s'accouder à ses cotés.

« Quand comptes lui dire ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Grommela le pirate

Teague poussa un long soupir

« Bien sûr que si… Pourquoi est-ce toi que Calypso a choisi pour lui servir de guide ?

- C'est à elle qu'il faut le demander. Je veux dire à Calypso » Répondit Jack en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

La main de Teague le retint et il releva d'un geste brusque la manche du pirate, dévoilant une marque verdâtre

« Intéressant… »

Jack se dégagea d'un geste brusque

« Pas un mot à Elizabeth.

- Elle a le droit de savoir Jack…

- Tu l'as entendue… Son seul vœu est de retrouver Turner. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour ça. Et quand à moi… Et bien j'ai toujours voulu être immortel. C'est-ce que je désire le plus au monde.

- Jackie

- Non pas de Jackie ! » répondit le pirate en s'éloignant.

Resté seul, Teague soupira lourdement.

()()

Elizabeth déglutit alors qu'ils arrivaient face à la chute d'eau qui allait les mener vers l'autre monde.

« Accrochez vous… Ça va secouer » plaisanta Jack

La jeune femme s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la rambarde et jeta un regard inquiet en direction de Jack.

« Nouez ça autour de votre taille ! » lui enjoignit le pirate en lui lançant une corde.

Elle obéit avec reconnaissance puis le navire bascula dans le vide.

()()

« Elizabeth ! Elizabeth ! , bon sang mais laisse moi y aller ! » Ragea Jack en se débattant comme un beau diable sous l'étreinte de Teague.

La jeune femme ouvrit un œil et se laissa rouler sur le côté

« Ça va .. Ne .. Touchez pas.. » balbutia-t-elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle parvint à s'asseoir et son cœur manqua un battement

« Nous y sommes…

- Oui.. Confirma Teague d'une voix sombre. Il ne nous reste qu'à trouver le Hollandais Volant »

Elizabeth sourit et se précipita au bastingage.

« Je suis là Will… Nous sommes là »

()()

Il ne leur fallut que quelques heures pour se retrouver face au navire et Elizabeth poussa un cri de joie

« Will ! Will nous sommes là, nous sommes venus te chercher !

- Elizabeth ! Je dois rêver , ce .. C'est vraiment toi !

- Dépêchons… Il faut faire l'échange avant la fin du jour. » Déclara Jack

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui, son sourire disparu

« Quel échange ?

- Le Hollandais Volant doit avoir un capitaine. Déclara Teague d'un ton las

- Je .. Je ne comprends pas… » Balbutia Elizabeth en se tournant vers Jack

Le pirate l'ignora et s'adressa à Will

« Approche toi du navire, lorsque je le quitterais tu prendras ma place »

Elizabeth poussa un cri

« Le guide ne peut pas revenir… Déclara tristement Teague. Jackie le savait. Il l'a choisi… Pour que vous ayez une chance. Avec Will… Ne lui gâchez pas son moment par des remords de dernière minute »

Tétanisée, Elizabeth vit les deux navires s'approcher l'un de l'autre

« Mais .. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen… balbutia-t-elle

- Croyez vous que je le laisserais faire si je pouvais prendre sa place ? » rétorqua Teague.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas.

Jack s'inclina dans sa direction

« J'aime pas les adieux… déclara-t-il. Will avance mon gars.

- Jack tu es sûr…demanda le jeune homme, l'air perdu

- Tu veux retrouver ta donzelle non ? Alors avance… »

Will avança et les deux hommes se croisèrent

« Comme au bon vieux temps, murmura Jack. Prend soin d'elle

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais… demanda Will.

- Je crois… que j'agis comme un homme bien » plaisanta Jack avec acidité.

Tout deux avancèrent d'un pas et une lueur verte illumina le ciel.

Elizabeth poussa un cri et avant que Teague ait eu le temps d'intervenir elle se précipita vers les deux hommes

« Elizabeth ! NON ! » tenta Teague.

Will avança dans l'éclair vert et Elizabeth tendit la main vers Jack.

« Jack ! Vous … »

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et le pirate se retourna vers elle, un sourire fanfaron aux lèvres

« Je l'ai choisi… » commença-t-il avant de se voir repousser vers elle.

Elizabeth secoua la tête et les flots grondèrent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil affolé à Will, qui, dans la lumière verte lui adressa un regard douloureux.

« Tu as fait ton choix finalement…. » murmura-t-il avant de disparaître.

Elizabeth tomba à genoux sur le pont tandis que Jack la regardait d'un air hébété

« WILL ! NON ! POURQUOI ! J'ai respecté notre marché ! Will ! » hurla la jeune femme, hystérique

Teague prit Jack par le bras et le secoua

« Occupe toi d'elle ! »

Jack se précipita vers Elizabeth et la retint alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se jeter dans les flots

« Arrêtez ! »

La jeune femme leva un visage baigné de larmes vers lui

« Je .. J'ai respecté … Pourquoi … »

Jack secoua la tête, choqué par ce qui venait de se produire et la voix de Calypso s'éleva.

« Intouchable jusqu'au retour de Will dans notre monde … Tel était notre accord Elizabeth. »

Elizabeth secoua la tête en guise d'incompréhension et Jack murmura d'une voix blanche

« Il était encore dans l'éclair vert… Il n'était pas totalement revenu…

- En effet Jack. Nul ne peut battre le destin » murmura Calypso.

Teague soupira et fixa Elizabeth qui s'accrochait à Jack, en larmes

« Aide la à se coucher… Les prochains mois risquent d'être difficiles »

Jack souleva la jeune femme et se tourna vers Teague, l'air désabusé

« Toi.. Tu as tout vu, tout affronté.. Et pas une fois tu n'as fait mine de regretter ma décision…Ni tenté de me faire changer d'avis Pourquoi ? »

Teague posa un regard navré sur Elizabeth

« J'ai tenté de la mettre en garde … Et toi aussi Jack. Mais aucun de vous n'a voulu m'écouter… Aucun d'entre vous n'a voulu l'admettre

- Tu savais … tu savais ce qui allait se passer…

- Disons que je l'espérais » sourit Teague.

Jack déglutit et Elizabeth gémit dans ses bras

« Will….. »

Teague la regarda d'un air désolé

« Elle a besoin de toi Jackie… Même si elle ne veut pas l'admettre … Et toi aussi… Dommage qu'il ait fallu en arriver là »

Jack ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Les bras d'Elizabeth l'étreignirent à l'étouffer et il se pencha sur elle.

« Je suis désolé Lizzie…

- C'est ma faute … lui répondit la jeune femme d'une voix éteinte. J'ai cru.. Je n'ai pas pu…

- Chut… Murmura Jack. Nous trouverons un autre moyen… »

Teague soupira et les regarda s'éloigner avant de reprendre sa guitare. Ces deux là n'apprendraient jamais…


End file.
